the beginnings of violet, please free me of my pain,
by VioletOpaws
Summary: this is my oc char violet from flippy's army days and i made i story for her starting after flippy went to happy tree town she has PTSD like flippy. also shes half of every cat from the cat family in the world rating may got up to T and i changed my username from hellena123 to VioletOpaws and pls review also this is animal version see how violet faces her pained past,
1. meet violet the cat

hi hellena123 here for the people who have red my story . flippy's army day. and my oc character

violet ill be making a story of her beings after fliipy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things also she also has PTSD like flippy . her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes here the first chapter.

* * *

><p>the start of violent's.<p>

Violets P.O.V

running from all the wrongs friends dead my home town catsvilla was invaded by blue tigers and blowen up i have PTSD now i must find somewhere to live to be safe.

end of pov

reality.

Violent. ohh but you wont cause you are a rare cat. being half of all the cats in the world they will find you and they will kill you and what are you gonna do. Violent meowed evilly.

Violet. SHUT UP!

Violent. oh oh maybe that stupid green bear will save you. OH WAIT HES DEAD. she laughed even more evilly

Violet. HES NOT STUPID YOUR STUPID CAUSE OF YOU... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Violent. no words your gonna die out here your weak cause your bleeding like the cats devil blood.

Violet. ok the last part didn't even make sense and your forgetting that a cheetah is the worlds fast cat?

Violent. yea and your point is?

Violet. the point is im half of every cat in the world witch mean i have cheetah speed and i been everywhere in the world.

Violent. now all ya need is a map. she meowed.

Violet. in my pants pocket.

Violent. HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Violet. oh shut up lets see the closes place from here is a small town call happy tree town .

Violent. weird name.

Violet. im ingoring you.

* * *

><p>well thats the end of chapter one tell me how it was<p> 


	2. on the way

hi hellena123 here for the people who have red my story . flippy's army day. and my oc character

violet ill be making a story of her beings after fliipy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things also she also has PTSD like flippy . her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes here the second chapter.

* * *

><p>violet was bleeding heavily but still went at cheetah speed.<p>

chapter two. on the way.

* * *

><p>Violent. you know if you try to live in that town ill make sure there all dead once were at 100% health.<p>

Violet. oh how there is hardly a chance there will be dieing cats screaming there are loud noises there .

Violent. but i can turn when the sun goes down.

Violet. not (pant) i let you plus...

violet made it in to the town about a mile from the hospital but died.

voices.

what we need more animal with blood all over them dieing.

other voice. is that a military uniform shes wearing?

voice. and now lets take her to the hospital.

Violet was waking up.

Violet. what the hell happen to me AND WHERE AM I? she said looking around for signs of danger.

Lumpy. duh hospital you dieeeeeeeee uhhhhh.

Violet. wtf. O_O

Sniffles. oh don't mind him hes an idiot.

Lumpy. duh no am not you are.

Sniffles. rolls eyes. anyway we found you dead just a mile from town.

Violet. wtf you saying im dead?

Sniffles. no no your 100% alive and healthy lets just say in happy tree town people die and come back alive the next day.

Violet. hmmmm ya know what im out.

jumps out window and lands oh her paws.

Sniffles. O.O. ok then.

Violet. ok i guess ill just stay here a while.

violet got a house something like flippy's and she had tons of medals and seeing animals die.

the next day violet went to the baseball park to find a tree to nap on

violet's claws come out and her starts to climb a tree and takes a nap.

later cuddles and toothy were playing a game of baseball

Cuddles. ill throw.

Toothy. ok

toothy then hit the ball so hard it hit in a near tree

BAM.

Violet. what the hell a baseball.

Cuddles. hey can we have a ball back?

Violet. here you go kid.

Cuddles. hey im not a kid.

he says wacking the tree really hard with the bat.

STOP THE NOISES.

she jump down

violets eyes with to bloody red and fangs grew long claws long and sharp as razor knifes.

Violent. i warned you. she laughed

she stabbed cuddles eyes out with her claw and then sliced hes head out

Toothy. AHHHHHHH WHY ME.

Violent. because i like to kill.

she cut him to sheds and began to laugh like a madcat.

and went back to Violet ran home. and curled up in to a ball and look at all the blood on her.

Violet. oh god.

Violent. see you cant keep me in ill kill everyliving thing mahaha.

* * *

><p>well thats the end of chapter two tell me how it was chapter three will be out tomorrow<p> 


	3. a year later

hi VioletOpaws I CHANGED MY USERNAME I'M STILL hellena123 for the people who know me as hellena123 i may change it again . Violet/PTSD\ my oc characters

ill be making a story of Violets beginnings after flippy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things.

also she also has PTSD like flippy.

her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red and turn into cat eyes her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes.

and her teeth and front and back claws were coated in melted metal but her teeth was coated with white melted metal so she can claw thru anything and bite thru anything in a snap also in this chapter anything that reminds her of the war shell filp out

and her PTSD side is named

Violent Ocean Claws

* * *

><p><em><strong>it was a year later and Violet was doing the same thing she always does... CLIMBING Trees -_- .lol<strong>_

_**chapter tree. a year later.**_

_**and sorry it took me longer to get to this my mom sent me to the splash-pad and if your wondering i'm 14**_

_**anyway enjoy and review **_

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day Perfect for climbing trees.<p>

there's a good tree to climb. Thought Violet,

Violent. really?!

Violet. WHAT!

Flaky. WHAT WHAT? she said looking around.

Violet. oh sorry i wasn't talking to you.

Flaky. oh ok.

and she walked off.

Violet. what!. Violet said in her thoughts.

Violent. what i mean is YOU AND THE TREES YOU CLIMB ONE AND SLEEP IT'S ALWAYS CLIMB AND SLEEP  
>I DON'T KNOW WHY NOT DESTROY THE TREE THEN SLEEP? OR OR. SHARPEN YOUR CLAWS ON A TREE THEN SLEEP OR EAT THE TREE. HUH HUH!<p>

Violet. first i'm not in a destroying mood second i cant sharpen my claws cause MY CLAWS AND TEETH WERE COATED IN METAL and I'M NOT HUNGRY. Violet said in her thoughts.

Violent. I WILL KILL WHEN THE SOUND OF WAR COMES. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS. she roared

Violet. OH SHUT UP! MWRAW-MWRAW-MRAW-HISS. she roared

then violet turned around cause of the super hearing she heard foot steps.

Violet. oh hi flippy. she said slowly waving her loin tail back and forth

Flippy. umm hey violet who were you yelling at and what the heck was that a roar? O_O.

Violet. um no one important and my meow ! she lied .

Flippy. umm yea ok.

Violent. NO ONE IMPORTANT IM IMPORTANT IM YOU well not really you more of a disorder from the war he-he. BUT MY TIME WILL COME THE TIME OF VIOLENT OCEAN THIS IS A ROAR NOT THAT STUPID LITTLE WHATEVER IT IS YOU CALL IT .WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS.

Violet. OH SHUT UP WITH YOUR NONSENSE AND YOUR ROAR IS STUPID! she said while growling with her tail going all poofy like a Persians tail and pointing her finger as if someone was stand right in front of her.

Flippy. umm violet you ok?

Violet. WHAT.. oh sorry yeah i'm ok . she said with a smile showing all her sharp teeth and her four fangs.

Flippy. uhh whats wrong with your teeth?

Violet. flippy i'm a cat.

Flippy. ok.

Fliqpy. i got a great idea RUN I'M SAVING US BOTH.

Flippy. i think that may be the best idea for now. he said in his thoughts.

Flippy. well i got to go and do something ill see you later.

Violet. Ok bye flippy.

Flippy. bye. and with that he ran away.

Violet. now i got to get home and deal wi...

Violent. DON'T YOU SAY IT.

Violet. grrrr.

Violent. if i could i would kill you.

Violet. WROAR-WRAOR-RAOHISS. roared loudly

Violent. that's a new roar.

everyone in tree town looked at violet.

**cause she sweared in cat witch some of them know she was swearing.**

Violet. oh sorry.

then everyone return to what they were doing.

violet then got into a running move and took off at top cheetah speed.

**(later at her home)**

Violet unlocked her door and locked all the locks on it.

Violet now to tune into my mind.

**(in Violets mind)**

Violet. now to deal with youuuuuuu OH F#$% i forgot.

Violent. FREE FREE AT LAST NOT TO KILL ANT EAT MEAT.

Violet. DON'T YOU DARE EAT

violent unlocked the locks and looked around for her victim

and sniffles was walking down the sidewalk.

Violent. first meat. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS .and she jumped

Sniffles. what the heck. he said looking around.

Violent. WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS.

Sniffles AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**(five hours later)**

Violet. they'll be alive tomorrow they always are. she said curled up into a ball rocking back and forth.

Violent. i wish they didn't but i had i good meal.

Violet. oh god i'm i think im gonna be sick.

Violent. he-he

* * *

><p>well that's the end of chapter three i hope you enjoyed it, want more. then please review<p> 


	4. target sited

hi VioletOpaws I CHANGED MY USERNAME I'M STILL hellena123 for the people who know me as hellena123 i may change it again . Violet/PTSD\ my oc characters

ill be making a story of Violets beginnings after flippy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things.

also she also has PTSD like flippy.

her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red and turn into cat eyes her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes.

and her teeth and front and back claws were coated in melted metal but her teeth was coated with white melted metal so she can claw thru anything and bite thru anything in a snap also in this chapter anything that reminds her of the war shell filp out

and her PTSD side is named

Violent Ocean Claws

* * *

><p><strong><em>violet was walking down the sidewalk at 2:00 A.M when she was attack by three animals that she thought was dead witch was why she had ptsd. btw it was someone she hangedot with in her past.<em>**

**_and Sniffles was looking for violet's past records and found out she was still a on duty _****General but violet didn't know that.**

**(chapter 4. target sited )**

* * *

><p>violet decided to walk to the park maybe to break another tree or climb it (lol) .<p>

sick of being here. she said to herself.

violent. why not just leave this town?

violet. CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

Pop. what? what did i do?

violet. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M TALK TO YOU!?

pop. well no one else is around so i guess soo.

violet. grrrrrr. why don't you go get your kid killed or something.

Pop just gave her a look and walked off.

violet. and his kid got hit by a car what an idiot.

pop. NOOOOOOOOO WHY CAN"T IT BE ME.

then pop got hit by lighten.

violent. what an odd town but at least they all taste good.

violet pukes in a near by bush hearing her say that.

Giggles. wtf you puked in my rose bush.

violet. sorry um saw someone eating meat.

Giggles. but your a cat and cats eat meat.

Violet. I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I'M A VEGETARIAN!

Giggles. when did you tell me that?

violet. when you invited everyone to your BBQ remember?

Giggles. oh yea.

violet. anyway.

(later at sniffles house)

Sniffles was trying to find out what the hell was soo bad about her past besides that she was in the army.

Sniffles. this doesn't make sense how can violet not be anywhere in the army data she was in the army maybe flippy may know something.

Sniffles walked to his phone and called flippy.

( later )

flippy knocked of sniffles door.

sniffles. hello flippy please come in.

Flippy. so what did you want to see me for?

Sniffles. yes that was violet in the army with you?

Flippy. yea why?

Sniffles. i think there might be something from her past besides the fact that she was in the army something that caused her PTSD but made it more violent and the fear was locked away and replaced with evil would you know anything of her past when she was younger?

flippy. no we only were in the war and after i left she was there tell i guess she came to happy tree town besides that idk.

Sniffles. ok.

(later)

Sniffles. yes i found it wait violet is still a on duty General .

( 2:00 A.M )

violet was walking down the sidewalk.

violet what to do what to do?

violent. quiet i hear something something something IT YOU MAHAHAHAHA.

Violet. f#$% you.

just the 3 shadow jumped her and put a power collar on her with stop her from using her claws and running and using any other cat reflexes and stops her from flipping out.

Violet. wtf SHOW YOUR SELF'S.

voice 1. trouble will come.

voice 2. 2 of your best of friend are still alive.

voice 3. some cats of your home town lived.

everyone of happy tree town hear to voices and all thinking wtf.

Violet. WHYYYY?

voice 2. you must go to your home town catsvilla.

voice 1. or the everyone that live here will be killed and the town will be blown to bits.

voice 3. leave tomorrow at 3:00 A.M and meet us in the forest and will take off the power collar.

voice. 1. BUT REMEMBER ARE WARNING IF YOU STAY THIS TOWN WILL BE DESTROYED BY NOT US BUT THE ENEMY.

voice 3. COME WITH US AND THE TOWN WILL BE UNHARMED.

voices 1 2 & 3. WARNING THE ENEMY THE ENEMY WILL COME IF YOU STAY LEAVE.

then the shadows ran down the street out of the town.

Violet. well i know what im doing.

then violet went home to pack.

* * *

><p>that the end of chapter 4 please review tell me if i should keep going.<p> 


	5. no choice

hi VioletOpaws I CHANGED MY USERNAME I'M STILL hellena123 for the people who know me as hellena123 i may change it again . Violet/PTSD\ my oc characters

ill be making a story of Violets beginnings after flippy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things.

also she also has PTSD like flippy.

her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red and turn into cat eyes her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes.

and her teeth and front and back claws were coated in melted metal but her teeth was coated with white melted metal so she can claw thru anything and bite thru anything in a snap also in this chapter anything that reminds her of the war shell filp out

and her PTSD side is named

Violent Ocean Claws

* * *

><p><strong>violet had no choice to go and she needed to get off the collar.<strong>

**( chapter. 5. no choice )**

* * *

><p>violet started packing her thing getting ready to go.<p>

Violet. i have no choice to go if i stay the enemy will come who the hell is this enemy?

Violent. blue tigers?

Violet. ...

* * *

><p>violets flash back.<p>

* * *

><p>i was walking back from manyvill home of animals who like together<p>

i live in catsvilla the home land for cats my friends were milly the pink blue jay.

and krystal the blue and purple fox.

i cloud only visit them cause it was only cats allowed i was 50% of all cats in the world so i was walking back to catsvilla looking at the ground i was only 10 at the time my brother look just like me but his hair is red and his fur is black and the tip of his lion tail is red his eyes were blue like mine .

when i got a couple feet away from the town i heard cats screaming hissing and when i looked up that's when i saw it blue tigers everywhere in catsvilla we always trusted cats all cats were trusted but now blue tigers are not trusted but regular tigers are when i saw my friends and family dieing a voice that sounded like me but deeper said.

voice. if you let me out i can save everyone.

violet. but how do i know i can trust you?

voice. because i'm you your fighting self.

violet. ok but how do i let you at?

voice. just think of you fighting those blue tigers.

violet. ok. she starts thinking of that.

...her blue cat eyes went bloody red her tail frizzed up and her fangs and claws grew longer.

voice. IM FREE . WRAOW-WRAOW-HISS. she roared loudly .

all the blue tiger soldiers looked her way.

she extended her claws and went running at the blue tigers

they tried to shot her but she was to fast.

she kill then one by one tell she found the last one hiding.

tiger soldier. who the hell are you?!

voice. im violent. she said with a laugh and killed him.

...

violet. you lied to me you killed everyone not save them.

violent. get use't to it kid you got PTSD now and i'll be here a long time.

* * *

><p>end of violet's flash back.<p>

* * *

><p>Violent. hey derp face GET BACK INTO REALITY OR ... you no what im gonna kill you.<p>

Violet. you and what imagery army plus you can't cause your me and your not even really real YOUR JUST A PTSD .

Violent...i... THEN WHO DID I TALK TO YOU 14 YEARS AGO HUH HUH AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE PTSD SO MAYBE IM THE REAL ONE AND YOUR JUST THE PTSD!?

Violet... shut up.

Violent. wh...

Violet. shut up.

( an hour later )

Violent. but..

Violet. SHUUTTT UPPPPP.

Violent. grrrrrr...

Sniffles was about to knock on violet's door when he heard.

Violet. I SWEAR ON THE DEATH OF MY HOME TOWN CATSVILLA, I GET PUT IN A MENTAL HOUSE CAUSE OF YOU I'LL KILL YOU.

Violent. meat!

Violet. SHUT UP YOU MEAT EATER YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST STOP EATING EVERYONE WHY CAN'T JUST EAT FRUIT OR SOMETHING.

Violent. now i'm hungry I NEED MEAT.

Violet. just shut up.

Sniffles. wtf who is she talking too?!

sniffles knocks on violet's door.

Violet. WHAT WHAT WHAT DO YOU WANT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY YOUR AS ANNOYING AS VIOLENT HER SELF!

Sniffles. is that who your talking to?

Violet. -_-. GET OUT OF HERE. WROAR-WRAOR-RAOHISS.

sniffles ran off really quick.

( 30 mins later )

violet got every thing packed and ready to head out to the forest to meet the voices

it was 1:00 A.M

Violet. well i better get going.

Violent. your gonna die out there.

Violet. if i stay here this place will be destroyed but if i leave it won't SOO I'M LEAVING!

Violent. well it's not my fault if you die.

Violet. yes it is.

Violent. wha what SHUT UP.

Violet. i'm ignoring you again.

Violent... FINE!.

Violet. whatever.

violet looked out the door then locked it the she walked towards the forest since the collar on her stoped her from running and stuff.

* * *

><p>that's the end of chapter 5 please review tell me if you like it.<p> 


	6. walk or die

hi VioletOpaws I CHANGED MY USERNAME I'M STILL hellena123 for the people who know me as hellena123 i may change it again . Violet/PTSD\ my oc characters

ill be making a story of Violets beginnings after flippy went to happy tree town

also her full name is

Violet Ocean Paws.

a cat with every other cat part from the cat family so she can do lots of things.

also she also has PTSD like flippy.

her evil side is named violent her eyes go bloody red and turn into cat eyes her teeth get bigger and sharper and her claws are like razor knifes.

and her teeth and front and back claws were coated in melted metal but her teeth was coated with white melted metal so she can claw thru anything and bite thru anything in a snap also in this chapter anything that reminds her of the war shell filp out

and her PTSD side is named

Violent Ocean Claws

* * *

><p><strong>violet was in the forest when she met the voices she was about to cry.<strong>

**( chapter. TO WALK OR TO DIE )**

* * *

><p>it was 1:20 am and violet was walking down the street.<p>

Violet. stupid collar stoping me from running.

( in violet's thoughts )

Violent. well get used to it.

Violet. well you'll have to get used to it to cause your me.

Violent. well... i... nevermind.

Violet. just shut up will ya.

Violent. fine I HATE YOU.

Violet. WHAT EVER !

it was now 2:00 am violet was close to the forest.

Violet. almost there.

**(a/n DAM IT JUST GOT WRITERS BLOCK )**

Violent. oh sure we are.

**(a/n never mind it's gone back to the story. )**

Violet. OH JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU!

Violent. YOU SHUT UP!

Violet. really again with this?

Violent. YOU STARTED IT!

Violet. I DID NOT YOU STARTED IT BY BEING IN MY LIFE!

Violent. WELL I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED MY HELP BACK THERE!

Violet. HELP?!

Violent. YES I HELPED YOU!

Violet. HELP! ALL YOU DID WAS KILL THEN YOU KILLED WHAT WAS LEFT OF MY CITY!

Violent. shut up.

Violet. **** YOU!

Violent. whatever YOU JUST A BIG KITTEN!

Violet. i'm ignoring you now.

Violent... I STILL HATE YOU...

Violet. IGNORING YOU!

it was 2:59 and violet was in the forest.

Violet. it's a min to three where are they?

voices. were right her violet.

violet turned around and what she saw almost made her cry there was her big brother Tlyer who looked just like her but had red her and black fur and two of her best friends krystal the blue and pink fox and milly the pink blue-jay.

Violet. YOUR ALIVE BUT I THOUGHT VIOLENT KILLED YOU?!

Tlyer. nope were alive.

Milly. were ok.

Krystal. but catsvilla and manyvill are in need of are help they both been rebuilt.

Violet. what about our parents?

Krystal. your mom river is ok.

Milly. and you dad vint is ok too.

Tlyer. yea violet are parents are ok but we have to head to catsvilla first.

Violet. ok then how will we get there?

Tlyer. don't worry were going by car.

Violet. what about the collar?

Milly. will make it were you can't flip out but you can use your cat reflexes.

Violet. ok.

Krystal. WELL LET'S GO WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY WE CAN TALK IN THE CAR!

Violet. ok ok ok fine you don't need to yell.

Krystal. i think i have to to get everyone moving.

Tlyer. yea we should go.

Milly. come on violet.

Violet. ok

* * *

><p>well that's the end of chapter 6 please review tell me how you like it.<p> 


	7. the crescent moon mark

**Hey my fellow readers I'm so sorry I been not uploading I had bad writers block but I'm back)**

**my character a few charges**

**still has red fur long black hair with a fringe covering the right eye and there's a black crescent moon on her forehead **

**she s****till has a black mane on her chest her tail is puffy now she wares a purple**

**hoodie still showing her mane and a pink skirt right above her knees and no shoes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 (the <strong>**crescent**** moon mark )**

**And with that being said they arrived at catsvilla**

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

As we were in the truck I thought about what had happen to the town well well I was gone for ten years I was the one who had killed all the people and invaders cause I trusted her'

(Violets mind)

Well if you didn't let me help would would have been dead. violent said with a pure evil laugh.

Cause of you happy tree town is scared of me cause you see them as food! I said with a bit of sadness.

I was shot of my thoughts when Tyler asked me something.

Are you ok sis you seem scared? He asked with worry in his cat eyes.

Um yeah I'm fine. I said

It was just like him to worry but I shouldn't be surprised he hadn't seen me in over ten years.

Violet your not fine you know I can tell remember the Crescent moon mark? He said proudly

He just had to remind me)

* * *

><p>Flashback violets POV<p>

* * *

><p>When me and me brother were five we were told story's of are great<p>

great great grandpa firesoul and the powers over fire and it was all cause of the fire mark on his forehead he formed a group with other animals with marks on there foreheads he called it the animal marks

he was a proud leader and as new mark pasted down to other youger animals they two were part of that group

When we were six we both received a Crescent moon on are foreheads

The meaning of the Crescent moon mark was that had the power of all marks

Well me Crescent moon was black facing the right

While tlyers was red and facing to the left

From that day are lives changed

But it went down hill with the invasion of or town

when i saw it saw cats getting killed i voice started talking.

if you let me take control of your body i can save everyone all you need to do is trust me. a voice said

and of course i trusted her but she killed everyone

i trusted you. i yelled well crying

hehe don't test voice in your head kitty cat and by the way the names violent i'm your evil PTSD side and ill torture you the rest of your life. violent laughed

and from there i ran away from my town after i had trusted violent

* * *

><p>End of flash back<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I know I'm just thinking about the<p>

town. Violet said

And with that being said they arrived at catsvilla

As giant gates open to review to alive city everyone who had died was alive'

* * *

><p>(Violets POV)<p>

* * *

><p>When I saw the town I was over joyed<p>

Couple of days after you left this place came back to life. Milly said.

Maybe this place is cursed or something! Krystal snickered

I think it's better this way. I said

But at least everyone's ok. Tlyer said.

(Violets mind)

Ohh what old faces I remember this place the god damn town home of cats good for nothing place. Violent said

Will you shut the hell up! I said I was mad

Ok but for but you just wait! She laughed

(real world)

We got out of the truck and i went running to are house there I saw my mother river

And my father scar.

And when they saw me the ran up and hugged me.

My father was missing and arm and I piece of his tail and there was a giant scar over his right eye

Oh violet I missed you so much! River started to cry

Where have you been . Scar asked

I was in W.A.R and after that I been living in a town but I thought this place was dead? I said

Well all we know is are town has a barriers that's keeping everyone alive are from staying dead. Scar stated.

Went back outside I had one question I needed to ask.

I something to ask you three . I said

Yeah what? They asked

How did you guys find me? I asked

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 7 I'm so sorry again ill try now to keep updating<p>

pls R&Review


	8. Please free me of my pain

**hi i'm back i'm sorry but here's violent's past and why the way she is even thru she was born that crazy, instead of whats going to happen in the chapter i changed it to the chapter quot of the day'**

this** is violent's past lives**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8 ( a 9 lives , please free me of my pain,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(today's chapter quote)<em>**

_have you ever seen a cloud of darkness kill you'r life?_

_** ~~Violent,**_

* * *

><p><em>( Violent's pov)<em>

_ life one_

_''i was a black wolf everyone hated i was young, i was ten, _

_It was always true when they said i was cruel, but __have you ever seen a cloud of darkness kill you'r life?_

_"Well i have they didn't believe me, but who's to blame them i have tried to kill them in the past maybe i was to never live,_

_'I walked to the end of the forest to find a cliff. this world would be better with out me in it. ' then i jumped._

_"not that life would let me die i move into another life as a cat a black cat ,_

_life two_

_'i was cold it was raining and i had no where to go i was in a box others would mock me and make fun of me i would hide the pain i felt, i was walking when a hound came up to me with a knife i wasn't scared just angry that a fool would even try my nails were as sharp as a sword that could cut trow iron my teeth to , when i showed him my claws he fled but i wouldn't have that i chased him down and i was about to slash him when he stabbed the knife thru my gut calling me 'crazy' _

_'you were lucky' and then the pain was gone'_

_life three_

_' i was walking to school when i was stopped by a white cat who always wanted to be my friend ._

_'it wasn't that i didn't want to be her friend it was lack of caring to others which mostly got me killed._

_'and yes i remember my deaths it pains me so to make the pain go away i cause others pain i enjoy it._

_"but i knew it would would all come to an end it always does life just shoves it back into my face._

'hey violent wanna come hang out with me? snow asked with hope that i would say yes,

"unless you'r asking or a death note! i said with anger

"but i...i'm sorry for bugging you bye then. she said with dead eyes like she was killed.

_"i sat in a of a __corner __ally i felt weird like i had feeling's i hurt her feeling's'_

_i sat there with my knees in my chest and my paws on my knees well my head rested on my paws._

_"i kept thinking about it when i felt something hit my paw it was black,_

_i lifted i finger to my face and there was more black._

_"for the first time i was scared'_

_i ran into the forest to find a river and i look into it to see my eye were black with red pupils my teeth were as long as a walruses, and then..._

_i smile and laughed like i was a killer then i lost control of my self and my paw last my neck,_

_i heard i deep dark voice'_

_'**IT WILL NEVER END YOU ARE A KILL THERE WILL BE BLOOD ON THE FLOOR AND IN THE EYE THOSE YOU KILLED!**_

_**'then i died yet again**_

_life four_

_'every time i kept dieing. i kept gaining more color to my black fur, this time my tail was red but the end of it was still black, as well as my paws were red to._

_'or was i just going more insane then i __usually am?_

_'was i becoming someone or was i just a part of them?_

_as i was walking i fell of a cliff, i cursed myself for not paying attention._

_life five_

_'i was really turning red my legs were now red i didn't know who i was._

_"who am i?" i thought._

**_'maybe if i show you what you life will be when you die a few more times.\_**

_'thats when a flash of images flooded my mind, i saw a red cat with a black tipped tail a mane on it's chest black hair and ocean blue eyes. _

_'her family was around her, then the image flash reviling them dead in pools of blood,_

_'and the cat's fur was spiky and her claws were longer then it should be and her teeth and fangs wre as long as mine, she had blood red eyes like mine, then the image flashed again revealing me standing behind her as if i possessed her,_

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! i yelled at nothing._

_'soon to be your release of pain just say the words and ill free you of your never nd pain. it said with joy__'NO. i yelled and slashed my throat._

_life six_

_'what am i doing with my life if i die one two more times ill become what i saw._

_'then i got hit by lighten'_

_life seven_

_'FOR THE LOVE OF THE CAT IN THE MOON! i yelled and killed a cat that was walking by me, then i cracked i started killing animal of my own then eating them i loved it._

_'i didn't care if they ran it made if more fun they called me crazy insane a demon, it was a game of cat and mouse i was the cat and everyone was the mouse._

_'but then the police show and didn't wait to kill me on sight. i just laughed,_

_life 8._

_'i was nearing my end when i would __possessed a cat i know that i would hate._

_" i thought of a list of pain that i could cause her, i would i would destroy her life._

_'JUST SAY THE WORDS NOW. IT LAUGHED_

'please free me of my pain. i begged

_' then i got hit by a car,_

lumpy, hmm dug what th f**** ahhhhhhhhhhhh! 'drives off cliff.

life 9

'_i can save them all if you let me take control, i lied_

_'ok just please save them! Violet cried._

_'then i killed them i killed them all'_

_'I TRUSTED YOU YOU LIED YOU DIDN'T SAVE THEM YOU KILLED ME! violet cried with anger and saddness._

_'never trust the voice in your head i trusted the one in mine HAHAHAHAH! i laughed looking at the blood all over the dead town,_

* * *

><p><em><span>'please free me of my pain,<span> ~~violent,_

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone thxs for soporting me <strong>

**reveiw tell me how you like the story now**

**lol**

**see ya*****''~~*Violet0Paws*~~ ''***


End file.
